Amphibios
The Amphibios are an alien species with a knack for construction and ocean-based culture. Located on Agualeira in the New Fantendoverse, the Amphibios are also known for their immense hatred towards the human race, actively behaving hostile to most humans that they encounter. They were first mentioned and introduced in the Black Sun movie. ''History'' Amphibios came to be in the same way most other races did: blinked into existence by the beings higher than them. They inhabited the water-filled planet Agualeira along with multiple other large sea creatures. Over time, the species started to develop higher intelligence and grew to become similar to humans in a way. Their brains were more focused on logic and reason than anything else, resulting in very intelligent Amphibios who helped turn the planet into what it is today: a bustling sea of productivity and culture. This also resulted in the planet's government forming, which was a government who elected the smartest of it's kind to be it's ruler. As the intelligence on the Amphibios grew, so too did their architectural skills. Ornate designs started to appear in the sea and on what few land there was. Despite this, their best architectural marvels are the large domes surrounding their cities that resemble giant underwater mines. This decoy shells help keep large animalistic predators away from their mostly water-based cities and to protect the citizens living there. One day, the biggest tragedy to ever occure to the Amphibios happened. Alien probes came down to the planet and started snatching up newborn Amphibios, who were small and krill-like, and taking them away from the planet. After some tracking down, the Amphibios were lead to Earth, where they found their newborns were being boxed and sold to human children as "Sea-Monkeys". In act of extreme sarrow and unrationalized thinking, the Amphibios decided to secretly give Earth a little present of it's own: one of it's many alien predators, that being a large undersea reptile known as an Aqueradon. To humans and conspiracy theorists, however, it was known by another name: the Loch Ness Monster. The Amphibios had hoped that the Aqueradon would ruin the human ecosystem and spread panic onto the mainland. However, before the full potential of the plan could be realized, the king at the time, Forgal Wasanfa III, called off the plan due to them fearing their allies would lash out at them and cause a civil war. However, the plan was called off at too late of a time. As such, "Nessie" was left on Earth on accident, swimming off and scaring locals who saw it and paranormal anomaly-based governments. Ever since then, the Amphibios had increased protection around their planet and around their cities, forming the Department of Environmental and Ecological Preservation, otherwise known as D.E.E.P. ''Appearance'' Unlike most other alien races, there are no large gender-based differences in the way an Amphibios looks. The closest there is to sexual dimorphism are the back spikes, which are slightly larger and sharper on females. Other than that, they're completely identical. Amphibios are human-like in appearance, having a similar body shape to them. The differences start with their arms, which are known for being incredibly lanky and slim, yet somehow harder to break than an average human arm. Their skin is a bright green, adorned with scales that line every inch of their bodies. In addition to that, their torso, arms, and legs are also covered in black markings akin to tattoos. Their backs are also covered in large pink spikes used for defense. All Amphibios have shark-like gills on each side of their face while also containing the necessary insides to be able to breath and walk on land. Their teeth are a bright yellow whereas their fingernails and toenails are a charcoal-like black. Their fingers and toes are connected via webbing, sharing a similar shade of pink with their back spikes. Finally, one of their most distinctive features are their large glowing yellow eyes, complete with silver pupils. ''Powers'' While Amphibios don't have powers akin to super strength or telekinesis, they ARE known for being the best swimmers in the galaxy. Due to the structures of their bodies and their webbed toes/fingers, they can swim at incredibly fast speeds with incredible movements. They're also known for being master of design, being able to craft ornate and mesmerizing structure while also building small spacecraft/deep sea vessel hybrids. This skill of theirs can be first seen by looking at the outside of their cities, which are all surrounded in giant decoy underwater mines made to force predators away. Other than that, they have no real supernatural abilities. ''Notable Members'' *Elkine Idana *Elkine's father *Ainumego *Forgal Wasanfa III (†) *Vor'nal ( † = deceased) ''Gallery'' '' Elkine.jpg|Elkine. Ainumego.png|Ainumego '' ''Trivia'' *Their designs are directly based off of the Ui's, a race of creatures from DoodleFox's failed project, Godspeed. *The species was once described as "if a human, a barracuda, and a frog made love" by Black Sun. This was before he met Elkine. Category:Species Category:What is the New Fantendoverse? Category:Amphibios Category:Fantendoverse Species